The End of Bonds
by LucarioLover2488
Summary: There is always an end and with every end, there is a change. For Hiccup, pride and chieftain of Berk, he knew the risks, costs and responsibilities he would face as a chief like his father and his father's father. Sadly, what he wasn't prepared for was the end of all things he sought to protect. AND the one being he has sworn to be with. Toothcup. Slash or Friendship, your choice!


**Okay, I have been very lazy with my updates even though I finished my SPM but I can assure you, I'm working on the stories. Just that the next chapter for** _ **Berries**_ **is gonna be longer than the rest of the chapters and I have been tweaking (Not twerking if you misread that) on it to make it emotionally and mentally incredible (Well, not** _ **exactly**_ **incredible. You are going to kill me for it when it comes out, given the amount of death threats I received.)**

 **Anyways, I was surfing around the net for anything interesting and, being in a HTTYD-fan mode, I searched on one of my theories when I hear Cressida's comment on the third movie…**

 **Only to be thrown in a ball of tears with the fear of an ending I worry would happen. So, in my state, I want to put up the ending I can think of happening in the third and final movie.**

 **Mind you, this is just an ending from my own theory and thoughts but I'm sure it's popular enough to have you all imagine it. If not, I might just be thinking about it myself.**

 **So enjoy if you can. Thank you.**

 **You can view this as a slash or friendship! Plus, this story has been submitted as a contest for Inkitt so if you prefer bigger text, the link to my profile is in my fanfic profile.**

* * *

Everything has an end. And an end has changes.

That's the way of life. No matter how difficult it is, change is always there in every few steps. For Hiccup, Chief of Berk and Master Dragon Tamer, he knows this. He has change a lot. Once, he was a boy who was an outcast of his own tribe. At the age of 20, he defeated Drago Bludvist and took in the place of his late father. Now, at the age of 25, after the victory of his greatest battle, he realizes that everything has an end.

He just wish the end of _this_ hadn't come this soon.

The battle had been rough. Many dragons and Vikings alike had been hurt and some even died. It was a horrible time for the living beings of Berk. In this time, a quick death would be the most merciful end for many dragons. However, many have been chosen by slow death. The uninjured ones had left the island to explore the wide seas, possibly to migrate.

Stormfly died in the battlefield. She had an end suitable for a warrior like herself. Astrid was distracted in saving a fellow Viking and, having Stormfly see the danger, came in to save her from the enemy's attack. The cost was instant death. Astrid had moved on, or so she says. Hiccup can still see the ache of pain within her eyes.

Hookfang is a brave dragon. A dragon the Vikings claim to be the strongest dragon they ever capture from the previous era, where Vikings and Dragons are enemies. But now, Hookfang has a mate, kids and a rider.

Or, suffice to say, _had_ a rider.

No one expected Snotlout to die at such a young age. I mean, sure, they thought his recklessness would lead him to his end but that wasn't how he died. No. He had to let Hookfang go and sacrificed him. It was either them or him. And it's clear from how Hookfang returned alone which choice Snotlout made.

The twins and Fishlegs, as well as the dragons, are the ones with happy endings. However, that doesn't mean they weren't affected by their loss. Fishlegs, soft-hearted as he is, decided to help in saving the species of the dragons or leave records of them for the world to see, wanting anyone who, should they ever encounter a dragon, how they befriend each other in hopes he can help in leading the next generation to a world of peace rather than hunting down dragons.

As for the twins…Well, Hiccup has trouble understanding them but somehow, they come to the conclusion where they would help the other Vikings in helping the dragons migrate, including their own. Whatever method they use, it seemed to work.

Berk has gone through so many events within its life. From battles and war cries to victories, from Vikings fighting Dragons to Dragon Riders existing in peace with their reptile companions. So many things have change, so many years have passed. His father's statue, still standing proud and tall, looks over the island Chief generation has built in their lifetimes.

His mother has never been more proud of Hiccup for being the Chief he is today. His village respected him, accepted him. Things were so different back then, when he was only a wee lad and shunned by many. But now, he's standing proud as a man and admired by many.

All thanks to Toothless…

The dragon who now lies in pain within the comfort of his home.

Nothing could prepare him for this. The ache in his heart, the pain in his mind and the guilt of not being able to save his best friend have been killing him. Hiccup was attacking the leader, one-on-one with the villain. They were strong. And cunning. But the worst part, Hiccup turned his back at the worst of times.

He heard the explosion. He heard his dragon roar. The leader had smiled in victory. Hiccup was too in shock from the sight of his dragon having shield him from a blast of the enemy. He could've flew away. He could've fly both of them out of harm's way. So why? Why didn't he?

Then Hiccup remembered. His tail. His one-finned tail on par with the mechanical one that can only work when Hiccup is around. The brunette couldn't believe it at all. He was angry. He was in agony. He got blinded by rage. The leader didn't even see it coming. Like a dragon in anger, Hiccup strike the final blow with his weapon.

The warriors and Berkians stopped at the sight of a head rolling onto the cold, bloody snow. The enemies didn't see a Viking who's too small for his size or someone who doesn't have the guts to kill. No. They saw a Chief. A Chief who can surely wipe out anyone standing in his and his village's way. The enemies fall back in fear. Some fled. Others too scared to move. But the Berkians cry out in victory.

Berk has won. But Hiccup doesn't share the victory cheer. Not when he just saw something horrid and scarring for his eyes and mind.

The brunette opens his eyes from that haunting memory. When did he closed his eyes? He wasn't even aware. He's in a worse shape than he thought. He found himself staring at the Vikings who exit after bidding goodbye to the Night Fury. He had to stand outside. He didn't want to let anyone see him cry as he watch his best friend weakly respond with those dimly light eyes. He can picture it well but he doubts it's close to the reality version.

"Hiccup."

The chieftain raises his head to see Astrid, showing eyes of concern, at the doorway.

"It's your turn. Toothless needs you."

 _I need him too,_ he thought. Not out over any bitter emotions or selfish thoughts but, rather, an ache inside him that is all too familiar when he was small, crying for the return of his mother or the resurrection of his father. His eyes begin to sting. "Thank you, Astrid."

Astrid steps aside to let Hiccup pass and as Hiccup walks pass her while closing the door behind him, Astrid knew one thing just from hearing his voice. Hiccup is already crying on the inside.

The room is warmly lit by the fire pit in his home with the snow raining down outside the homes of Vikings everywhere. Lying next to the flames is Toothless with bandages red in blood. Hiccup steps forward as soft as he can, trying to steady his voice as he makes a gentle smile in an effort to calm both his dragon and himself.

"Hey, bud."

Toothless raises his head weakly with his eyelids rising high enough to show him the toxic-green eyes. The sight hurt Hiccup terribly. He has never seen Toothless so weak, so frail. His metal footstep collides with his normal one, a familiar tune for Toothless to listen. Hiccup kneels down to let his hands caress the black shining scales on the Alpha Dragon. The once loud purr is released in a weaker, more tired coo. Hiccup's eyes wells up in tears.

"You know it too, don't you?"

The dragon's eyes stare at the young man sadly smiling with little trembles of the cold, soft fingers. Toothless lets out another coo. His eyes told Hiccup as clear as the day they met in the woods, where fear told Hiccup how much they resemble. How much they were alike. How much they were a match to be made.

 _It's time, Hiccup._

The young Chief didn't need another proof. The evidence is right there, on the body of his best friend and closest companion. Gothi has tried everything she could in her medical skills but alas, she only told Hiccup Toothless will die from the wounds. There was nothing she can do.

"Toothless…"

The fire flickers from the pits in their home, warm and illuminating as Hiccup presses his forehead against his dragon's. Collapse did his brave face come down and down it goes in a harsh defeat as the Chief's tears that he has hold in for so long spill out to stream along his cheeks. His hands move to let his arms envelope Toothless's head in the dragon's final warmth received from his trainer.

The Night Fury has always been there for Hiccup. From enemy to friend, protected to protector and from a dragon he was hoping to kill…to the dragon he wants to save. The Viking just kneel there, crying silently to his dying friend who comfort him with all his heart.

Hiccup begins to talk. About the good times. The bad times. The pain. The joys. The sorrows and the memories they shared together. He apologizes to the Night Fury over the things he has done to the dragon, from how he shot him down to the pain he caused Toothless when he pushed him away in the moments of his father's death. Yet Toothless didn't speak. He didn't get angry. He only listened. He's still there to be with him in his last moments.

The dragon coos once more when the man is done and closes his eyes to presses his forehead against his rider's. The message is clear. The message has been sent. Hiccup chokes on those words himself and his eyes sting with tears but the man didn't care. He couldn't even speak those simple three words. Three words too little to describe how he truly felt for this Night Fury. No pain is worse than losing the dragon who has always been there for him, through thick and thin. His partner. His dragon.

 _His best friend._

Stars twinkle in the dark sky and the two different species of the same minds rest in the warm home in the wintery island they live in. Toothless's head slowly leans onto one of Hiccup's arms. His ear flaps raise slightly and he opens his eyes to let Hiccup see his signature toothless smile when the boy move back to get a look of his dragon one last time. The sight made Hiccup smile through his tears and his mouth moves while the dragon's vision slowly fades.

Toothless can hear it though. He can hear it and his last thoughts were the happy moments he spent with his rider. Never mind the fact he never seen another one of his kind or get to live to see the future. He's dying. And he knows that. But he has a happy end and that happy end includes being in his rider's arms. So as the Night Fury's consciousness fades, the final words he receives from his best friend made him smile in his death.

 _I love you, Toothless._

 _Thank you for always being there for me._


End file.
